Lost and Forgotten
by Missyeru
Summary: Kagome lost her memory in a battle, will she betray loved ones, or will she be taken advanages of? IF NO ONE VOTES I WON'T UPDATE! READ IT YOU'LL LIKE IT! R&R!
1. Confusion

Forgotten. (Story name may change if I think of better one.. hehe ^__^)  
  
This is my first fic be nice!! please... so um tell me what you think... yeah.  
  
Disclaimer- I um..... this is hard to say.... FINE!! I DON'T OWN THEM..... well I guess a group of us could like you know steal them. *Angry cops looks at me* Uh.. maybe not ha ha..*runs away with angry cops chasing me* ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1 Fear  
  
"Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled while fighting a giant Dragon Youki.(Spelling?¿?) Just as Inuyasha was about to give the demon its final blow, the youki's scaly brown tail wiped Kagome through the air. As Kagome was scream for help, she hit a tree and was knocked unconscious. While Inuyasha was fighting his inner urge to run to Kagome's aid, he knew he had to destroy the demon that dared to hurt his Kagome.  
  
By the time Inuyasha sliced the youki to millions of pieces to get the Shikon shard, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were already to the girls aid.  
  
"Inuyasha she's still breathing, but we need to bring her to lady Kaede" Sango said but her serious face was wiped away by a ring of rage.  
"HENTI" Sango yelled furious while slapping a certain houshi. While all that was happening Shippo sweet dropped while trying to stop the bleeding above Kagome's right eyebrow.  
  
"What are you waiting for lets get Kagome to Kaede!" A pissed Inuyasha remarked while picking Kagome up Bridal style. He started to run in inhuman speeds towards the village of Kaede.  
  
As the gold eyed man reached the village he started to get dizzy. The sent of fresh blood, ash and fading fear made Inu get a horrible headache. He laid Kagome down on the hard dry dirt, and slowly walked over to the hut that would have been Kaede's.  
  
Moments later the rest of the gang caught up and were surprised with the sight.  
  
The Village that was once full of joy and peace was now crumbled to ash. Some of the huts that were not totally destroyed were either burning or were just a few pieces of wood. There were scratch marks in the spots were the villagers tried to struggle away from the creature that ended their life. There was blood everywhere. Who or what ever did this must have been blood thirsty.  
  
Miroku walked slowly over to Inuyasha, who had been on his knees next to a bloody elder woman's body.  
  
"WHY" Inuyasha screamed while facing the cloudy sky. Inuyasha over the years had became quite close to the older woman. If one would have looked closely they would have notices Inuyasha eyes had became watery with tears.  
  
For the next few hours, Miroku and Inuyasha dug proper graves for the villagers in silence while Shippo and Sango did their best caring for Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's POV during silence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'When I find the damn creature that did this, I'll make it suffer a most painful death. Not only did this think have to kill the villagers and Kaede, it made it so, Kagome might not properly be cared for' Inuyasha thought while unintentionally muttered "Damn" his breath. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"SHE'S WAKING UP!!!! SHE'S WAKING UP!!!" Shippo yelled while jumping up and down "COME QUICK!!!!!, HURRY!!!!"  
  
"Shut up you little runt" Inuyasha barked at Shippo while rushing over to Kagome's side.  
  
Kagome begin to flutter her eyes open. When her sapphire eyes open she noticed a pair of two gold liquid orbs staring at her in worry. As she still felt one with the floor she kept quite. ' Who is he?, who are these people. what am I doing here?, where am I, Why is he looking at me like that?' was racing through Kagome's mind.  
  
(AN hmmm should I stop it here???.. NAH)  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha staring down at her with more worry then before because her expressions. 'Why is she looking at me like I'm a alien?' he thought as he leaned it to give Kagome support as she tries to sit up.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME" the black haired figure yelled as she stood up still a little dizzy but she manages.  
"Who are you?!" she questioned while squinting her eyes.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha and Shippo said in a hurt voice. Inuyasha more hurt then Shippo.  
  
"Who's Kagome???" Kagome questioned still in a position to run.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha said in a tone a little louder then a whisper and takes a step forward. She takes a deep breath while stepping backwards and stumbling a little on her feet. ' What are they trying to do? did they kidnap me, WHERE THE HELL AM I?' Kagome screamed in her mind.  
  
Shippo starts to run to Kagome thinking she's playing with Inuyasha's and every ones else's heads.  
  
When Shippo came running my way I did the only thing I thought I could, I grabbed my bow and arrows and........ ________________________________________________________________________ Sorry that was mean......... I have this great Idea l l l l l l Follow the l's (the are meant to be arrows.. just image okay!) l l l l l l Keep going l l l l l l l l Okay now that you are down here why don't you make a review.. hehe  
  
Please tell me what you think.. and PLEASE OH PLEASE be honest Kagome : did I shoot Shippo? Missyeru : um I can't tell you that can I??? Kagome: PLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!!!!! Missyeru: Nope.. sorry hides script and starts to run away Kagome: OH NO YOU DON'T!!, what about these people here... oh well haha I have always wanted to be a fan fiction host hehe so review and I'll make Missyeru update soon because as you just found out I don't know what I am going to do.... -_-" 


	2. Raining

Hey its me again!!!! Hope you like the update!! Sorry about the cliffy last chapter... that was mean.. sorry.. please no flames!!! Oh well this is my second story 4th chapter (all together) and I firkin think I'm talking to a rock... its sort of depressing.. BUT DON'T BE SAD BE GLAD! so I'm not that bummed... here's the new chapter ^___^ ________________________________________________________________________  
WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER ________________________________________________________________________  
"Kagome" Inuyasha said in a tone a little louder then a whisper and takes a step forward. She takes a deep breath while stepping backwards and stumbling a little on her feet. ' What are they trying to do? did they kidnap me, WHERE THE HELL AM I?' Kagome screamed in her mind.  
  
Shippo starts to run to Kagome thinking she's playing with Inuyasha's and every ones else's heads.  
  
When Shippo came running my way I did the only thing I thought I could, I grabbed my bow and arrows and........  
  
NOW ON TO THE STORY!! Oh yea I don't own them.... ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2- Raining  
  
Ran. Not towards them, but away from the people claming to know me. ' Why am I running? I should just stop and find outs what's going on but my legs won't stop.  
  
Shippo Stopped dead in his tracks. Hurt that his adopted mother would fun from him. Inuyasha was about to run after her when a mans hand stopped him. "Inuyasha I do not think it is wise to chase after Kagome, We should just wait" Miroku said still staring at the retrieving figure.  
"ARE YOU BLIND, SHE'S GOING TO GET HERSELF KILLED OUT THERE" Inuyasha screamed still wanting to chase after his black haired beauty.  
  
"Inuyasha, can't you see she's scared, I don't think you chasing after her is going to help the matter" Sango said backing up her boyfriend. "We should just follow her to make sure she doesn't get hurt, but not let her know we are there." Sango continued.  
  
"It's all his fault" Inuyasha said glaring daggers at Shippo.  
  
"NO ITS NOT!" Shippo yelled defending himself the kept at is for quite a while now.  
  
Kagome Kept running until she couldn't hear those people any more. What the group doesn't know is that she heard their secret 'Plain'. When she was going to stop and rest she remembered those people would find her than.... she didn't know what they would do. Kagome forced herself to run, and she kept running.  
  
When the sun said good-bye and the moon said hello, she still was running. Just as her luck would have it, it started raining. She took a brief break to catch her breath . The rain started to come down really hard, the hard dirt became mud instantly. When she started to run again she slipped on some mud, and fell down a hill. She hit bushes, scrubs, weeds, twigs, and small trees  
  
The time she stopped, she had cuts and scratches all over her fragile skin. Kagome had this gut feeling that someone was coming at her direction, and fast. She did what her intuition told her .  
  
~~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~~ By now my stomach ached for food, and the rain was burning my cuts. I could still feel that thing near me.. it would only move when I moved a few steps then it would stop. It started to dawn on me, I had no idea who I was, and where I was. Since I didn't know where I was going I had no idea where I was going... I started to cry. Because I couldn't remember who I was. On top of that I felt like something rather big was missing... like a cannon ball went shooting through my stomach.  
  
I kept on running, but my eyes were blurry from the rain and my tears. All of a sudden I ran into this tall structure about a head taller then me. They were warm and soft.. I just stopped in its warm strong embrace. (AN can you guess who it is hehe ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Over were Inuyasha and the gang are~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn the rain, I can't catch her scent." Inuyasha growled in defeat as he couldn't find her scent.  
"Inuyasha, can we please stop!" Sango wined while giving Inuyasha this look telling him that everyone is tired.  
"I agree, we should rest" Miroku said helping Sango keep her balance on a tired kerara.  
"Feh! Blame this runt over here he is to blame its all his fault" Inuyasha said staring a death glair over at Shippo "We are not stopping until we find Kagome!!" Inuyasha continued still staring at the ground a head before him.  
  
------------about an hour later-----------  
  
"Inuyasha can we please stop, the rain is slowing us down, I'm sure she is fine!" Sango said looking at Inuyasha hoping he would go along with it.  
  
"Please Inuyasha we can look first thing tomorrow morning." Miroku was complaining which is rather unusual for him.  
  
"I still think this is your fault, I would run away from you too dog breath" Shippo yelped. continuing the ongoing auguring between them two.  
  
"Fine we'll rest! but as soon as we wake up we are leaving" Inuyasha barked then jumped into a tree ignoring Shippo's remark.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
End of Chapter _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to Rockerchick-313 !!! You are so nice concerding you are the only one that review... and ya i guess you can only make one review per chapter hehe!!!  
  
Sorry that was short.. I know.. I hope you all like it!! Who's fault do you think it is??? I um... can't tell you because i don't know either! RR!!!! tell me what you think!! -Missyeru 


	3. It begins

Hey its me again!!!! Hope you like the update!! Thank you Rockerchick-313 you rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yeah RR!!! ________________________________________________________________________  
WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER ________________________________________________________________________  
"Inuyasha can we please stop, the rain is slowing us down, I'm sure she is fine!" Sango said looking at Inuyasha hoping he would go along with it.  
  
"Please Inuyasha we can look first thing tomorrow morning." Miroku was complaining which is rather unusual for him.  
  
"I still think this is your fault, I would run away from you too dog breath" Shippo yelped. continuing the ongoing auguring between them two.  
  
"Fine we'll rest! but as soon as we wake up we are leaving" Inuyasha barked then jumped into a tree ignoring Shippo's remark.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3- It begins  
  
"Where the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha Mumbled 'I can't believe she would run form me' 'Maybe you read her wrong and she doesn't love you' 'She dose to love me! Just maybe she...' 'Or maybe she doesn't' 'I got it!, she maybe just lost her memory' was basically Inuyasha's conversation with himself in his head. (AN. like the Angel Devil thing)  
  
"Inuyasha I think we should get moving, It's almost Noon" Miroku said while he was getting on Kerara.  
  
"Feh. If anyone touched her I will rip them to pieces then get the Shikon no Tama and wish for them back to life to do it all over again." Inuyasha Barked, this proved that he had had feelings for her.  
  
"Just admit you like her" Sango said while rolling her eyes  
  
"No I don't, She's just the shar- "Inuyasha got cut off by a yelling Shippo  
  
"HEY DOG BREATH, JUST ADMIT IT, WE ALL KNOW YOU LOVE HER!"  
  
"NO, She's just the shard detector and she So happens to have a nice body, scent, and ass okay!! Feh. Inuyasha yelled back. "Besides I love Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered low enough so Sango and Miroku couldn't hear but Shippo sure could.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~&~^~  
  
(While Flying to Sessho's Castle)  
  
'Why dose she smell so damn good'  
  
"I did not just think that" Sesshoumaru said surprised by his own thoughts.  
  
'Yes you did.;  
  
'Who the hell are you?'  
  
'I'm the better half of you, you know the I'm the part of you that you despise and hide away'  
  
'Go away'  
  
'See this is what I mean'  
  
'Get out of my head'  
  
'Not, until you admit you like her'  
  
'I would never like a human! especially my despicable half-brother's woman'  
  
'Maybe they are not together yet'  
  
'So you saying.....'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'Ah, I would never pass by a chance to see Inuyasha in misery!'  
  
'Now were are on the same page'  
  
They landed and walked into Sesshoumaru's Castle He brought Kagome to his room when he realized she had a death grip on his kimono...  
  
"Jaken!!" Sesshoumaru yelled while trying to pry the raven haired girls hands off of his kimono.  
  
"Ye-Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama" Jaken stuttered as he ran to Sesshoumaru's room by orders. When Jaken walked in he laid eyes on his lord and a girl.......a human girl to be specific, in a rather odd position.  
  
"Se-Sesshoumaru- sama" Jaken asked mouth wide at the scene before him.  
  
"Jaken close you mouth and get this girl a room prepared as I, try and pry her off of me." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice, leaning more towards the annoyed side.  
  
"Ye-Yes sir" Jaken responded as he ran out of the room. But before he could reach the door he tripped and fell on his face. ( HAHAHAHAHA I don't like Jaken...... sorry if you do)  
  
'Now hoe to get her off of me...' Was what Sesshoumaru thought as he gritted his teeth. This was really annoying Sesshoumaru, even thought he would never show it.  
  
Then a Bright Idea popped in to his head.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay sorry it took longer then I expected to update... sorry...... Any-whoie-whatsie!!! R&R!!!! I hope you like it!!!  
  
Well it is that time......... VOTE FOR WHO KAGOME ENDS UP WITH!!! I can only write one more chapter if I don't know who she is going to end up with....  
  
So here is the choices!!! yeah!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha or someone else!!!! But if you have an idea on some one else review... but review by telling who you want her to end up with!! REMEMBER YOUR VOTE DOES COUNT!!!!!  
  
-Missyeru 


	4. The Plan

Lost and Forgotten  
  
Hey I'm back!!! REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR PARINGS!!!! PEOPLE ARE SESSHOUMARU-0 INUYASHA-0 KOUGA-0  
  
IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE I NEED AT LEAST 5 VOTES!!!!!!!!!! IM SO SERIOUS!!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
What happened last chapter _______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Se-Sesshoumaru- sama" Jaken asked mouth wide at the scene before him.  
  
"Jaken close you mouth and get this girl a room prepared as I, try and pry her off of me." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice, leaning more towards the annoyed side.  
  
"Ye-Yes sir" Jaken responded as he ran out of the room. But before he could reach the door he tripped and fell on his face. ( HAHAHAHAHA I don't like Jaken...... sorry if you do)  
  
'Now hoe to get her off of me...' Was what Sesshoumaru thought as he gritted his teeth. This was really annoying Sesshoumaru, even thought he would never show it.  
  
Then a Bright Idea popped in to his head.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4- The Plan  
  
It was only a matter of time before Jaken would walk in, and his plain could be put in to action. Just as if it was on cue Jaken walked into Sesshoumaru's room.  
  
"Jaken, I Sesshoumaru have thought of a plane to get her off of me." he started as he paused to try pulling off the girls hands off of his Kimono. "ere is what you do, grab her feet and I will keep trying to pry her fingers off of my Kimono while I walk backwards you walk backwards." He finished and counted back wards after he saw that his servant understood completely. "Pull on three"  
  
"one" "two" "THREE" Sesshoumaru said as he started his part of the plain, while Jaken did his part.  
  
After about 2 minuets of that they heard a noise  
  
KKCCRRRCCCHHHH (its meant to be the sound of something ripping.... bare with me peoples)  
  
"Damn you Jaken, look what you did" Sesshoumaru said indicating his ripped kimono.  
  
Now Kagome was hanging from a piece of fluffy's kimono fabric and Jaken was holding her up by her feet. I was quite interesting considering Kagome was sleeping though all of this.  
  
Sesshoumaru was staring in pure shock, but he kept his emotionless mask on. But on the good side, not for anyone in the room but Sesshoumaru's nicely toned abs that were flexing a bit by the force of Jaken's pulling.  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened her blue sapphire orbs that were her eyes.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed while staring at Sesshoumaru's stomach. As she was in her daze she let go of the cloth that was once Sesshoumaru's Kimono. At that same time Jaken let go of her feet so obviously she fell straight down. On her way to the floor her feet hit Jaken so he was knocked down. "oomph"  
  
"Who are you, and why am I here?" She said very confused.  
  
"He is lord-Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, and I am Jaken his faithful servant, that has and always will be by his side. Jaken stated as he stood up and started dusting himself off.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my second question, what am I doing here. By any chance do you know a man that sort of looks like you, but he is a little shorter, and was wearing all red ?" Kagome asked while she was staring at Sesshoumaru's stomach. ' Man I hope I'm not related to this guy or something he is SEXY!' She thought now examining the rest of him.  
  
As soon as she finished they both stared at this strange girl, both knowing very well that this was Inuyasha wench.  
  
"What else dose this man you speak of look like?" Sesshoumaru asked in his deep voice staring intensely at her. "Um.... he has little doggie ears and.... white hair, sort of like you." She said sitting up indicating Sesshoumaru.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - Inuyasha and the Gang - - - - - - - - - -  
  
They started looking for their lost companion after lunch. Inuyasha was silent the whole time trying to pick up her scent which was near to impossible concerning it rained last night and wiped away her scent.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha check this out it looks like it could be Kagome's foot print." Miroku shouted as he looked down at the deep impression that looked like someone had slipped and fell down the hill.  
  
The group went up to the marking, and they all agreed that it was Kagome's foot, well at least they all hoped it was.  
  
"Wouldn't there be more foot prints....." Shippou started then went into mumbling "HEY LOOK AT THIS!!!! THERE ARE MORE MARKING S DOWN THERE!!!!" Shippou screamed when he noticed the marks down the hill.  
  
"That looks like a body mark, not a footmark." Sango said a little worried looking down the hill.  
  
Everyone gasped as they noticed hand marks, it had to of been Kagome, or some other human.  
  
Inuyasha instantly jumped down the steep hill hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. When he got the to bottom he got on his hands and knees and started to sniff around for her scent. ( A/N Inu would be perfect if he worked for CSI or something like that hehe) He found a whiff of her scent, but it wasn't alone, she was with his brother. Sesshoumaru.  
  
- - - - - - - - - At Sesshoumaru's Castle - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Yo-You mean Inuyasha?!?!?!......" Jaken managed to say.  
  
"I don't know his name but that sounds right... I think.." Kagome said still memorized by Sesshoumaru's stomach.  
  
"So you don't know his name?" Sesshoumaru asked looking down at this beautiful woman staring at his body.  
  
Him speaking caused Kagome out of her daze and look up at his face. There eyes locked.  
  
"May I go to sleep? I had a big day." was all the raven haired girl said still staring into a pair of memorizing eyes.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Did you like it R&R!!!!!  
  
REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR PARINGS!!!!!!  
  
and the choices are  
  
Inuyasha Sesshoumaru or Kouga  
  
um Kouga isn't in the story so far but I didn't want to only have 2 choices..  
  
REMEMBER TO VOTE and I hate to ask but please Review and put the vote in the review its easier!!!  
  
-Missyeru BTW check out my other stories!!! 


	5. Note

Lost and forgotten author note  
  
I am conceding deleting this story because it is sort of seeming like a chore to do.. and no one is reviewing or voting and if I don't have more then 5 votes its no fun.. I'll have to think it through some more.   
  
but the poll is   
  
Inuyasha - 1  
  
Sesshoumaru - 0  
  
Anyone else - 0  
  
PLEASE VOTE !!!!!! BECAUSE I HAVE A GOOD IDEA WHAT TO HAPPEN BUT YOU HAVE TO VOTE!!!  
  
-Missyeru 


	6. Hugs

Lost and Forgotten  
  
Missyeru (MY): Wow, sorry about how long it took to update, I really am.. Please forgive me ducks from a flying orange Gomen. My comp crashed. And

Sg3: And me sesshygirl3 her beta took long to edit I'm so sorry Missyeru! And everyone else! Forgive me plz!

MY- If any one can think of a better summery PLEASE put it in a Review!!! PLEASE AND THANK You!!  
  
---------------------------------------  
What happened last chapter

---------------------------------------

Yo-You mean Inuyasha?!?!?!..... Jaken managed to say.  
  
I don't know his name but that sounds right... I think..µ Kagome said still memorized by Sesshoumaru's stomach.  
  
"So you don't know his name?" Sesshoumaru asked looking down at this beautiful woman staring at his body.  
  
Him speaking caused Kagome out of her daze and look up at his face. There eyes locked.  
  
"May I go to sleep?" I've had a big day. Was all the raven haired girl said still staring into a pair of memorizing eyes.  
-------

Chapter 5- Hugs

Let's go get her!!! COME ON!!! Inuyasha barked at his companions.

Inuyasha I recommend that we find somewhere to camp for the night, because my friend as you can already tell it's almost night. Miroku said very mater-o-fact.

"feh" was all he said as he jumped up to the nearest tree branch. Sango and Shippou got off of Kirara and Miroku instantly started to set up camp as Shippou and Sango went in search of small twigs and maybe a small meal.

About 2 hours after the sun had set everyone went into a peaceful slumber, everyone but a grumpy Inuyasha still sitting on his tree branch, thinking deeply.

'Kagome be safe. Please! I- I don't know what I would do without you! I promise I will save you.' He kept thinking over and over again throughout the whole night.

--------

When Kagome got into her room, the servant that led her showed her where her new wardrobe is located, then made a hasty exit through the mahogany colored entrance door.

"Wow" was the only word that could escape her lips while she marveled at the beauty. 'I wonder if I'm married to this guy, who is he??' She thought as she still stared. The ceiling was at least 20 feet above her with a large golden shimmering chandelier. There was a queen size bed in the center of the room against the right wall. On the back wall was a gigantic window with 2 glass doors to walk out on to a rather large baloney the curettes were a sliver silk. There was a pretty big mahogany dresser next to a sitting desk with a large mirror behind it, with some various scrolls. She was absolutely astounded but what marvelous beauty one room could hold.

She striped down, and got into the sky blue nightgown that the servant had brought.

----Morning-----

As the sun peaked over the hills Kagome's eyes fluttered opened, she was up unusually early this morning. She sat up looking around the room trying to remember where she was. Then piece by piece like a puzzle the memories of the day before came back to her. She got up and walked into the bathroom, to prepare her self for what the day was going to unravel.

About a half hour later Kagome was all pampered and now dressed in a light pink silk kimono with silver embroidered Sakura flowers randomly scattered on it, along with a sliver silk obi. Her hair was pulled up into a lose bun tied with silver string. She wore a tint of pink blush, and some lip gloss and mascara. Then she did something ridiculous, she left her room alone.

-------------

"Jaken, send a servant to summon that girl to breakfast." Sesshoumaru said not even looking at his toad servant.

"Y-Yes milord Right away", Jaken said as he scurried off.

"JAKEN!!!!!! COME PLAY WITH RIN!!!!" A young girl screamed down the hall chasing after a now running Jaken.

All of a sudden Jaken stopped dead in his tracks with a huge grin on his face.

"Rin, want to play a game?" Jaken said as he turned around slyly still with his evil grin.

"No, I want to pick flowers!" Rin pouted.

"If you do this game first I know someone that will pick flowers with you!" Jaken said.

"Okay! Rin will help Jaken!!" she chirped.

Jaken whispered into Rin's ear and they both took off down a hall.

--------------

"COME ON YOU SLOW HUMANS!!!!!! WE NEED TO SAVE KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha barked as soon as the sun was fully raised.

"Oh shut up doggie" Shippou mumbled as he rolled over in his sleep.

'Damn you Shippou' Inuyasha thought as he threw Shippou towards the nearest tree.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Shippou screamed waking up the rest of their group. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!!!!" He yelled some more while rubbing his head.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME DOGGIE, YOU MIDGET!" Inuyasha barked back.

"So Sango How was your night" Miroku asked while making his way down to her back end.

"It suc- HENTI!!!" Sango screamed as she smacked Miroku across his face, leaving a red hand print and an unconscious monk on the floor. "My Night Stunk for you information!!! IT SUCKS having your best friend be held captive from Inuyasha's stupid brother" Sango said more moody they she usually is.

"Okay Inuyasha I'm ready, just can we have something to eat first" Sango declared while brushing her self off and calming down a bit.

This caught Inuyasha and Shippou off guard. "Um sure" Inuyasha said still shocked, this is the first time Sango has interrupted up one of his arguments.

---------------

Kagome wondered around up and down the halls, completely lost on where she had came from, so she started opening doors and seeing if any looked familiar.

None did.

---------------

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!! THE SUN IS READY TO SHINE!!! WAKE UP WA-" Rin yelled while entering Kagome's room and clapping her hands when she realized no one was in the room.

"HEEELLLLLLOOOOOO" Rin yelled while checking the whole room for a person. Then she went back out into the hall where Jaken was chuckling to himself. "Rin could not find anyone! I think you showed Rin the wrong room" She said disappointed in the toad.

"WHAT!" Jaken squeaked as he went into the room, hoping it was a joke the young girl was playing on him.

When Jaken exited the room back into the hallway, he started passing back in forth mumbling on how he dishonored himself and his master, while Rin stared in amusement.

--------------

About a half hour has past and Kagome was still wondering aimlessly around the castle.

"I could have sworn I have been through this hallway before" Kagome said to herself looking at the hallway with marble tile flooring, and various statutes and paintings in between the doors. "Nope haven't been down this hall, I don't remember seeing that vase." Kagome said again to herself as she passes a tall black vase with a nifty design on it.

About 3 minutes later Kagome came to a stair case. The Stairs where narrow and uneven, they weren't even marble they looked as if they were clay, with bits and pieces of glass or jewels in them.

"This is odd" Kagome said to herself as she looked at the stairs. 'Come to think of it, it was hard getting back here.' She thought to herself remembering that after she got to the end of the hallway there was a rather small slit in the left corner and she went in it. "Oooh!!! I bet this is a secret passageway" Kagome remembered saying moments before.

When she reached the top of the stairs there was a wooden door. It was not fancy like the other doors. It looked like a door to an enclosed prison cell that they used a long time ago before bars. Instead of a normal doorknob or handle it was a little piece of wood that stuck out.

Curiosity got the best of Kagome and she opened the door.

-------------

After Inuyasha and the gang ate a small and quick breakfast, they all started headed west, to save Kagome.

On there journey Inuyasha and Shippou fought the whole time.

At around noon Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all complaining about how hungry they were. So eventually Inuyasha let the all rest and eat a little, but of coarse they couldn't stop without a load of complaints from him

------------------

She poked her head through the door and from the little time she got to look at the room she noted that is was even more beautiful then her room. But her peek was so short because she thought she heard a man's voice in the room.

So Kagome tried again, but this time she walked in the grand room. The room was magnificent; it was defiantly made for a king.

She started spinning slowly around to look at all of the walls and the ceilings. It was so beautiful, not even words could describe it. As she started to walk a little, still consumed in its wonder she hit a table, which made some racket.

The next thing she knew she was pinned up against the wall by a tall figure. Kagome's eyes were wide with shock and horror.

"You" was all that escaped Kagome's lips

"What are you doing here" a deep cool voice demanded as he loosened his grip on her shoulders, until he completely let go of her.

"How did you get here?", 'she couldn't have came in through the secret passage, only I know about it' Sesshoumaru thought as he stared at this strange girl that used to accompany his half brother.

As soon as he released his grip Kagome swung her arms around his neck in a tight hug. 'He's my night in shinning armor, he came and saved me', Kagome thought as she continued to hug him. 'I know I have to be connected to him some way, maybe if I am lucky I am dating him, maybe I should ask' Kagome thought as she felt his hands go around her waist in returning the hug.

"Um...Are we dating? Kagome said as she loosed her grip on him, to look at his face.

It got quiet.

'What am I Sesshoumaru going to say to this... this human?' He thought in shock from her words.

'You know you think she is beautiful, and there is that annual festival for the lords and other wealthy people, you could use her to fend away other psycho girls.' His conscious told him. 'Go away, but I will give you that she is beautiful and strong... NO SHE IS JUST HUMAN!' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

'Yes you are' He Blurted out unconsciously 'Damnit, I didn't mean to say that! WE ARE NOT DATING!!' Sesshoumaru thought as he realized what he had just said.

'I thought so' was all Kagome said then she leaned her head on his chest.

-----TBC!----

I AM SOO SORRY FOR IT TAKING SOO LONG TO UPDATED!!!

Sg3: it's all my fault for being a bad beta! WAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I'm so sooo sorry guys I really am.

Review response!

i luv yur work! - Since you say so!! Well... I am going to have the poll up for one or two more chapters but so far Sesshoumaru is winning!! Thanks for reading!

bara-chan- Thanks for the review!! Please keep reading!

I have Sirius Problems- Yes I do no how you feel about Sess/Kag but they way you reviewed seems like you voted for them!! But I know you want Inu/kag... so the second vote doesn't count!! Thanks for the review!

Sanosa- Thanks for all of your reviews!! Not only for this story but for Wishes too!! hugs thanks!!! I am glad you love this story!

Sesshygirl3- Thanks for you reviews too!! And thanks for being my beta!!! hugs I know I needed on badly!!

Poll

Inuyasha- 1

Sesshoumaru- 3

MY: So um people that read this story and don't review or vote.. YA GOTTA STOP THAT!!!

Sg3: yea! Yeru desn't spend all this time writing and me editing for the stories not to be f---in reviewed! SO REVIEW OR DIE!..........ok you won't die but reviewing is nice to do and it makes yeru feel good!

Missyeru

P.S ALL SUGGESTIONS ARE INVITED!


End file.
